Question: Simplify: $$\dfrac{\sqrt{338}}{\sqrt{288}}+\dfrac{\sqrt{150}}{\sqrt{96}}.$$Express your answer as a common fraction.
We can simplify each square root first: $\sqrt{338}=\sqrt{2\cdot169}=13\sqrt2$, $\sqrt{288}=\sqrt{2\cdot144}=12\sqrt2$, $\sqrt{150}=\sqrt{6\cdot25}=5\sqrt6$, and $\sqrt{96}=\sqrt{6\cdot16}=4\sqrt6$. Now we can cancel a lot: $$\dfrac{13\sqrt2}{12\sqrt2}+\dfrac{5\sqrt6}{4\sqrt6}=\dfrac{13}{12}+\dfrac54=\dfrac{13+15}{12}=\dfrac{28}{12}=\boxed{\frac{7}{3}}.$$